Confusion Of The Teenage Heart
by Itachi Baby
Summary: Please R&R Each day is exactly the same. I wake up to him each morning and cook him breakfast then he goes off to train with his friends and I am left alone. He comes home a few hours later drunk and enraged and beats me. An SasuInoIta love triangle.


_**Ok ok first off I want to thank two people! My wonderful beta ShikamaruHatake and my friend on xCrimsonAngelx who made a wonderful amv for this fanfic!! The link is all the way at the bottom of the fanfic just to make sure all of you actually finish reading!! O yah and I don't own Naruto!!**_

* * *

Each day is exactly the same. I wake up to him each morning and cook him breakfast then he goes off to train with his friends and I am left alone. He comes home a few hours later drunk and enraged and beats me. Then when he sobers up he buys me roses and tells me he loves me. And each day I cry myself to sleep trying to convince myself that this is what I wanted, this is what I gave my best friend and team away for. I gave them away for Uchiha Sasuke the person I loved most in the world.

Sometimes I wondered about my friends and how there lives were. Hinata and Neji were in love no doubt about it they had been together since the last Chuunin exams seven years ago. Naruto must be happy with Tenten or at least I hope he is, those two are always fighting but he has never hit her, I had asked one time. Shikamaru and Temari are doing well but he has never gotten over me breaking his heart and she has never gotten over me breaking her brother Gaara's heart. That's right I dated Sabuku no Gaara a few years back. I dated three people in my entire life, Gaara was my first boyfriend and I just used him to try and get to Sasuke, Shikamaru was my friend and woman and men can't be just friends without falling for each other, then my current boyfriend and the one I have chased after for years Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura was like me in a relationship with one major loss but hers could be dealt with. Sakura was dating Lee, he was ugly that's for sure but he was kind and loving. I on the other hand was dating Sasuke, he was good looking but unlike lee he was mean and cruel. I suppose every person has there flaws but some are much better flaws then others.

I never had thought anyone knew about the abuse, about the pain that I went threw over and over again. I never felt that anyone would really care. I suppose it was the typical teenage angst talking or maybe I had just spiraled down in to a deep dark depression over the last few years. I'm not really that sure but I am sure about the one thing, Uchiha Sasuke was and always will be a drunken bastard. Well we won't talk about that yet right now let's just focus on the day my life changed for the better. The day I became myself once again.,,

It was exactly three years ago, I was 19 years old and Sasuke was 21. It was a cold winter morning in the middle of December and I had just taken a shower while Sasuke was out training. As I was drying my hair he burst into the room and embraced me. I was shocked because he wasn't one to show affection at just some random moment. "Ino they got him! They got my brother he has been captured!!" Sasuke said grabbing my shoulders. He looked so happy I thought he would cry. He had told me about his brother a little bit, how Sasuke tried so hard to kill him but failed, about destroying his clan, about it all. Sasuke had gotten slightly over his brother and didn't focus on killing him that much; people said Sasuke had grown since he met me. I say he just got someone to take out his anger and hurt on, but I would never tell anyone that.

He looked me over and smirked seeing as I was in a towel and my long wet hair was still down, it was true he did actually like girls with long hair. "You know I like you looking like that but I don't think that is really going to be warm to wear out in this whether" He told me grabbing my chin, his voice was smooth and his words cool but I could tell by the look in his eyes that if I didn't get dressed that minute he would beat me to a pulp. I quickly moved away and ran to my room grabbing my clothes and quickly pulling my hair up into a ponytail. In a matter of 10 minutes I was ready, when I came out I saw Sasuke watching some T.V waiting for me. "Took you long enough" He said to me, it wasn't a threat but if I said the wrong thing it could be. "We should hurry Sasuke-kun, don't you want to see your brother" before I knew it I was thrown to the wall.

"Don't talk to me with such disrespect insolent wench! I will do what I want when I want and you have no say in it!" He yelled to me, I could fell his breathing on my ear and could smell his breath. He had been drinking again. I can smell it, not as much as usual though. I was lucky maybe I would just get a black eye. I could feel the tears start to shed; sometimes I thought he got off on my pain. Like a drug, meant to be abused and used. "Never talk to me like that bitch" he said to me breathing on my neck. Then he dropped me to the floor and stepped on my hand. I could feel the bones slowly breaking; why in the hell did I do this to myself?

He took his foot of my hand and slapped me, from there it got worse. He through me to the floor and started kicking me repeatedly in the stomach. I cried out in pain hoping, wishing someone would help me but I knew no one would help me. No one would hear my cry, or save me from this hell that is my life. I was alone with only one person, the person I had given everything up for. Uchiha Sasuke.

I started to cough up blood and he stopped and turned his back on me. "I'm going to see my brother, clean yourself up you look like trash" He viciously said, knowing that it would only hurt me more. He left out the door and I was once again alone. I slowly managed to get up off the floor, and in my current condition that was a lot to accomplish. As I walked into the bathroom to clean my face I collapsed on the sink and cried. I cried so much that it would take days for my eyes to turn back to its normal shade of blue.

I had finally finished my crying fit a few hours later and was washing my face and looking in the mirror. I could see the bruises and from where he had slapped me. I could almost still feel the sting. I searched my makeup bag for some cover-up so no one would see the bruises. Unfortunately I was almost out. I had been using it so much lately it was disgusting; when Sasuke and I had started living together it was only every few weeks. Then the beatings became sooner and sooner until it was each day.

I let out a small cry as I applied the make-up. The bruise was still fresh and extremely tender. A few minutes later I was done and you couldn't even see the damn thing. A little while later I was out the door, wrapped up in a light purple jacket and black pants. I walked to the local convince store and went to the make up section. I was a regular, each week I buy some cover up and each week the same clerk asks me "Why do you need so much makeup! You're pretty without it" Ahhh life just followed one big pattern. The same things happen each day like a ritual.

After my weekly "shopping" I went to the park to see the happy couples hold hands and such. They always seemed so happy and in love. I constantly tried to convince myself that Sasuke and I were like that but we weren't and never will be. I sat by my normal spot near the large Sakura tree that I had loved since childhood. It always reminded me of things from better days, the days where I had everything. I had lost it all so quickly. Those nice genin days where everything seemed like a dream, a beautiful dream. Back then my Dad was always there to protect me and so was my friends and team. Then it all came crashing down, I broke up the team by dating Shikamaru, my Dad alienated me for breaking the heart of his best friends son, my best friend Sakura never forgave me for taking "her" Sasuke away.

I hadn't even realized how late it was until I got home, 5:00. Sasuke should be home by now or at least he should be drinking by now. Although the second I walked in the door I could see my first thought was right. He was home, waiting for me. In his arms were blood red roses and he was staring at the door. Or at least he was until I walked in. The moment I closed the door he pounced on me and unsurprisingly he didn't beat me. He in fact hugged me. It was the, I'm-so-sorry-I-beat-you-up hug. I knew that hug to well, and the roses would come in five four three two one. Right on schedule.

"Ino I am so sorry for what I did! I was drunk please forgive me Ino! I love you!" He cried grabbing my hands. "It's ok, I know you love me" Well actually it wasn't ok but I wouldn't just say that! "Thank you Ino, I don't know what I would do without you" He told me as he held my close. Moments like this were the reason why I loved him. Moments of love and desire, of happiness and joy, and for me of sadness. The sadness is because I knew he didn't mean it. He would never mean it. He could never mean it.

Our little "moment" was interrupted by Naruto bursting into the house. "Itachi has escaped!" he said first thing then he noticed that Sasuke was holding me in his arms "Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but we need to capture him, believe it!" The little orange brat screamed the ending at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke pushed me to the floor and ran outside. I told you I didn't mean a thing to him and I was right! I slowly got up and Naruto looked at as if asking "what was that for?" but I didn't answer. Naruto ran outside following his best friend, leaving me alone.

I locked the door then I went into the bedroom Sasuke and I shared together and cried myself to sleep. Unaware of the blood red sharingan eyes that watched over my sleeping form. The eyes that were focused on protecting me, those eyes were the eyes of the person who could see what was going on. The eyes of a murderer and the eyes of a protector. The eyes of Uchiha Itachi...

* * *

_**What did you think?? I worked soooooo hard! Please RR!!! Here is the link I promised!**_

__


End file.
